koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Koopa Kids
The Koopa Kids is a series created by FreezeFlame22 its about the adventures of Bowser and his 8 kids who often go on random adventures. 2 2013-2002 Main Cast Koopa : the crazy minion in Bowser's he is always trying to be Private Goomp. Lemmy : A little midget who is Morton and Wendy's best friend and thinks everything is candy. Morton : An angry brute who is Lemmy and Wendy's best friend and Roy's rival. Wendy : A boring tomboyish girl who is the only female of her siblings and likes guns and hangs out with Morton and Lemmy. Roy : A fat guy who loves cakes and hangs out with Iggy and Ludwig when he is called fat he tells them than its not fat its muscle. Iggy : Hates everyone, including kindergartners and animals because Lemmy cut his hair, and honestly needs to move on at this point. Ludwig : The oldest of his siblings and hates Jr because he stole his 2nd in command position Bowser Jr. : A 4 year old british kid and is one of Bowser's favorite kids. Larry : The youngest of his siblings has a crush on his sister and is Bowser's 2nd favorite kid. Bowser : The Koopa Kids' father and a Raging, achoholic sociopath who murdered Larry's mom because he thought it would be funny. Reccuring characters Kamek : A miserable wizard who was chemically castrated when he was 9, which is why he sounds like a girl and hates Bowser and his kids an took care of Bowser when he was a child. Messenger : Kamek's best friend and often cries all the time but is friendly. Wiggler : A bug who is one of Bowser's top minions and is Lakitu's girfriend sometimes gets upset and angry, but that's about it. Lakitu : Bowser's 2nd top minion and is Wiggler's boyfriend and is very smart. Mario : A sociopath, who steps on his brothers foot and manipulates others. Luigi: Mario's miserable twin brother who is abused by his brother and wishes he wasn't in his brother's shado. Toadette : A girl who hates Peach and Mario and hates being mistreated. Sam : An emo kid who's part of the Happy Singalong Friends, he wants his life to suck, just so he has stuff to complain about. Wario : A fat greedy guy who mainly cares about himself and hangs out with Waluigi. Waluigi : Wario's twin brother and is often weird and skiny. Behind the scenes The voice acting and sprite editing was done by Freezeflame22 and the sprites were from the spriters resource or later, from deviantart. The music on the theme tune is the song: "I wanna be famous". The picture is the main cast of The Koopa Kids at the end of the theme tune. It was made on Paint and Windows Movie Maker. ﻿﻿Episodes When a new episode is made, it will be added to the list. Trivia *The series wasn't actually going to have voice acting at all, however, FF22 decided it would be better with them. *Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp, Sergeant Guy, Wiggler and Lakitu weren't actually going to be characters in the show, but were added in after FF22 got to know and like their characters more. *Trooper (who is called Kooper in this series) and - from the Toad Show and Toadal Drama Island - was in a few episodes. However, FF22 decided to scrap up the character due to Corporal Paraplonk already filling his role, and losing personal interest in ILVGwebmasters videos. * Occasionally, some of the background that appear as extras are other youtubers, like some of his friends, that appear as Mario recolors. * Freeze flame 22 made a spinoff about Carl * Despite the series's supposed removal from FreezeFlame22's channel, the videos on this wiki are still good to watch Category:Series Category:Overweight Characters Category:Skinny guys Category:Bowsers favorite children Category:Crazy guys Category:Lemmy-haters Category:Bowser’s Children